I Hate You is Another Way of Saying I Love You
by emerald red
Summary: Bella and Edward has always been mortal enemies. but, just before they enter high school, Edward decided to transfer abroad. What happens when he goes back to the small town of Forks?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Saturday**

**Bella's POV**  
"Riiing…riing…RIING!"  
For once will you just SHUT UP?I thought as I groaned and tossed to my side as the shrill sound of the alarm clock woke me. I wouldn't mind waking up early every weekday if only I wasn't going to this torture facility or, as some people call it, school.  
Not that I hate it, truth is I do love school it's just the people in it that I dislike the most.  
"All right all right," I moaned talking to my alarm clock dismissively. I got up, reached for my toiletries then head to the shower. Minutes later, I was going down the stairs with my bag hanging on my elbow.  
I wonder why Alice, my elfin best friend isn't here to bother me with what I should wear or pester me early in the morning. Anyways, why worry? I should be happy because for once, Alice is…  
I almost slipped and fell.  
Alice was there on my couch watching TV. She turned to look at my direction and there was a sour expression on her face.  
"Bella," she whined. "Why are you wearing those clothes? Oh, Charlie let me in." She smiled innocently.  
I scowled at her. "Alice, I have no time for this, we're going to be late for school."  
She looked at me like I was crazy. Then she started laughing. Am I missing something?  
**Alice's POV**  
I pulled out in front of the Swan's residence, 6:29 in the morning sharp. By about 32 seconds, Bella's alarm is supposed to be ringing since I synchronized the time with my watch and adjusted it yesterday. I went out from my car just to see Charlie come out of their door and was walking to his cruiser.  
"Hi Charlie, fishing?" I greeted him with a smile which he graciously gave back.  
"Yes Alice, so glad you dropped by. Why are you so early on a Saturday?" he asked.  
"I'm going to get Bella today. We have a lot of things to do."  
His forehead crumpled for a second before he burst out laughing. "It's today? I totally forgot! Well good luck with that."  
"I hope Bella didn't forget." Though knowing Bella, it would be the last thing on her mind right now. Good thing I set the alarm on her clock when I visited last night  
It's as if good old Charlie read my mind. "She'll wake up soon, help yourself to anything you need in the house." And with that, Charlie drove off.  
5  
4  
3  
2  
…1  
"Riiing…riing…RIING!"  
Well, that's my cue. I sat casually on the sofa and flipped the channels on Bella's flat screen. Would she hate me when she realized today was the day? Guess I'm just going to find out.  
After a few minutes, I heard Bella going down the stairs, I looked at her direction and before I could remind her of the special day today, I was shocked to see what she wore: a big and loose green v-neck shirt with a thick orange turtle neck sweater underneath. I mean, it was cute she wore the pants I bought her but her top is just horrifying.  
"Bella, why are you wearing those clothes?" I demanded, and then I remembered I should be nice to her. "Oh, Charlie let me in."  
"Alice, I have no time for this, we're going to be late for school." She said in a worried tone.  
I tried to control it but a single giggle slipped through my lips and I couldn't stop the laughter from escaping.  
"What? She asked.  
"Bella, it's Saturday." I stated a matter-of-factly.

**Bella's POV**  
I don't believe it.  
I've been so busy these past few days I didn't realize that today was Saturday, the day he-who-must-not-be-named is suppose to go back here in the peaceful town of Forks and I forgot about it. Alice kept on bugging me for more than three months now and she reminded me again just last night.  
"So?" I asked curtly.  
"So, we should get going now because last time I checked, he just landed in Seattle and is on his way here and we need to prepare everything before he-"  
I cut her off. "Alice I did not remember agreeing to this. I told you for the last six hundred twenty-third-and yes I was counting-time, I will not welcome your stupid-green-eyed-monster-of-a-brother Edward. Not now or ever."  
"But Bella, you are a part of this family since who knows when…please, do this for me." She gave me her best puppy dog eyes and devastated look.  
"Oh no Alice, you are so not gonna let me do it, and when I say no, NO!

**Bella's POV**  
"I cannot believe I'm here right now." I grumbled. I could only manage to glare at the smug faced Alice as she drove to the Cullen's residence.  
She turned to grin sheepishly on me. "C'mon Bells, don't be such a grouch."  
Before I could say something else, I saw a van about to collide with our car. "Alice look out!" I shrieked as I took the steering wheel from her and diverted us back to the right lane.  
I leaned at my seat and closed my eyes. "Yeah Alice, be calm, have fun and don't watch we're you're driving is an ideal change for me." I let sarcasm calm me.  
"Sorry, I've had worst you know." She joked but I saw no humor in it.  
"That's neither funny nor helping Alice."  
And yes she had worse…way worse. Her car smashed with a ten-wheeler truck two days after she got her driver's license. Good thing she and the truck driver jumped out before the two cars crashed with each other. Both of them luckily unharmed-just scratched. Boy did Esme have a heart attack. It surprised me that she was even allowed to drive now; well I think she has improved a lot on her driving so it was only fair she'd be given the benefit of the doubt. Who am I kidding; I have to rethink the last part again. Sigh.  
Alice didn't try to give me any heart attacks after that. She sang along to the music in her radio while I stare at the thick vegetation. It wasn't Alice's fault why I was so anxious today. If I was honest enough, I'd admit to her that I was anxious of seeing his brother, Edward again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello guys, sorry if i was unable to put any author's note in chapter 1 and sorry for the spaces, I'm still figuring out what is wrong in my document...anywho...ENJOY**

**to my sisters and oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo this is for you :D**

**Chapter 2- The Blackmailing Game**

**Edward's POV**  
The two hour ride from Seattle airport was almost over as the vegetation began thickening and the city began to disappear. It's been two years since I've left Forks to study in England since Eleazar, a distant family friend invited me to live with them for a while. But my family missed me so much so I went back.  
"Damn quiet today aren't you Edward?" Emmet practically yelled at me even though he was in the passenger seat of my beloved Volvo and I'm just behind the wheels.  
"Just tired Em, where's Jasper?" I asked expecting him to be with Emmett when he fetched me.  
He looked at me as if I didn't know. Oh right, Alice.  
I cleared my throat. "So, how's the family doing? Anything new?"  
Emmett chuckled evilly. "Which specific member are you talking about?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"All of them." I replied coldly.  
"Well nothing much has changed. Alice finally convinced mom to let her drive again, dad bought Jazz and I new cars, Rose is now the head cheerleader and Bella is already dating Mike Newton… nothing much is new really.  
I stomped on the brakes so hard it would've thrown Em and me through the windshield if we didn't have seatbelts on. "She's going out with that moron?" I growled.  
And then I realized Emmett was just kidding me when he guffawed loudly. "Oh man, I can't believe you fell for that. I knew you only thought of Bella and not…your family." He faked hurt.  
"Shut up Emmett, it wasn't funny." I glared at the road then hit the gas.  
"You should've seen your face bro, it's been 12 years and you still can't get over her can you Ed?"  
I don't like this type of conversation. "Stop it Em, I'm already over it."  
Bella's POV  
We parked in the garage of the Cullen's' beside the empty space where Edward's Volvo was supposed to be. I glared at the empty space before I got out of the car.  
"Bella?" I turn around to see a frowning Alice in front of me. Her eyes were pleading and the corners of her mouth were trembling that I rushed to her side quickly.  
"What is it Alice?" I asked, worried that she might be hurt or something.  
"Please don't tell mom I almost got into an accident please? She'll take my baby away." She begged referring to her canary yellow Porsche.  
I rolled my eyes. That sure is Alice; take away anything except her credit card and her car.  
I would've played with her a little bit and jokingly threaten her but since I couldn't resist my best friend, I agreed.  
"Of course I won't you silly little pixie."  
"Yay!" She squealed and hugged me. "I love you Bella."  
I rolled my eyes, I know.  
She dragged me in front of the door and before we could knock, the door opened and her boy friend Jasper appeared. "I'm sorry about my evil girlfriend Bella, you just…" he started to apologize.

"…can't stop her." I finished his sentence. "I know, remind me to set up a pixie trap sometime." I joked and little Alice stuck her tongue at me.

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella's here! I declared to myself after I heard the commotion downstairs. I was about to leave my room when my phone rang.

"_Hey Rosie!"_ he practically yelled at me. As if he hadn't heard my voice for ten years.

I suppressed a giggle. "Hey Em, so how's the trip? You pushing Edward's patience again?

Before he could answer I heard Edward yell at him saying keep his eyes on the road.

"Emmett!" I shrieked. "I thought _Edward_ is the one driving! That's it I'm hanging up."

"_But babe I…" _he started to say but I closed my phone shut. He is really going to get himself killed. I sighed then went out of my room just in time when Alice was dragging Bella to her room yelling "Make over time!" translation: dress-up Bella time.

I chuckled and Bella turned to give me a pleading look. Seeing Alice's determination, I have to help Bella somehow because for a little pixie like Alice, she could be scary.

**Emmett's POV**

"But babe I…" before I could explain, the other line went dead. Dammit! I heard Edward chuckle and when I turn around to face him he suddenly burst into laughter. If I wasn't driving I would've hit him.

He stopped laughing and raised his brows at me. "What? It's your fault."

How is it my fault?

**Edward's POV**

"Typical Emmett, if you hadn't blackmailed me and exchanged places and stupidly call Rose while driving, she wouldn't have yelled at you." Oh yeah, Edward 1 point, Emmett ZERO!

He seemed slow today, but he growled as the words finally sink in.

"Laugh all you want Eddie but it will be my turn to laugh when I dish out your precious secrets to the girls. That's right, Emmett Cullen gets one point!" He grinned before releasing an evil Vaudeville-like laugh.

My smile disappeared. Blackmails huh, two can play this game.

"Sure Em, but I bet mom would love it when she found out that you sneaked out on a school night to go to some concert in Seattle without her permission." I reminded him and he cursed under his breath. "And Edward Cullen wins the blackmailing game."

**Bella's POV**

Remind me again why I'm being held against my will today? Oh that's right, because a certain someone named Alice decides to. After agreeing to wake up _very_ early on a Saturday morning to give her devil of a brother a welcoming celebration and keeping her secret that could take her "baby" away from her, I'm being forced to wear whatever Alice would make me and I'm sure I will be forced to wear heels that could be more than 3 inches. I should win the Martyred Friend award or something.

"C'mon Bells, I'm not trying to kill you or anything. Trust me; you will look awesome when I'm through with you." Alice told me reassuringly while she put gloss on my lips.

"Alice." I whined.

"Bella." She whined back then her face turned serious. "Either this is gonna be the easy way, or the hard way. We don't want to re-enact the first time it happened, won't we Bella?"

FLASHBACK: (10 years ago)

"_Bella, let's play a game!" Alice said when she called that morning. From the tone of her voice, she looked like she was jumping in excitement._

"_**What game?" I asked.**_

"_Just get yourselves ready and I'll pick you both up there, ok?"_

"_**Sure thing, I'll ask dad first."**_

"_No problem, I can see he would agree. Bye!"_

"_**Bye."**_

_CLICK._

_Of course, Alice is always right when it comes to the things she "sees". Dad agreed to let me come over to the Cullens._

_I gathered my hair to a ponytail and wore my favorite Superman shirt and pants with my matching red sneakers. Of course, at the age of seven, I stopped my dad from buying me girly clothes-it's not my thing- but instead, the convenient shirts and pants._

_I heard a car pull over at our drive and I went out."Hi Esme!" I greeted Alice's mom before hopping inside the car but instead Alice, I saw Edward sitting at the backseat._

"_Hello there Bella, Alice and Rosalie are already bouncing in their places but we have to get Edward in his soccer practice first."_

"_Sure, no problem Esme." I smiled as I got up but my smile disappeared as I realize that I have to sit with my mortal enemy Edward Cullen._

_I buckled my seatbelt and when I turn around, I saw a smirking Edward._

"_What?" I asked_

"_What what?" he asked back. _

"_What are you smirking at?" I asked without a duh!_

_Instead of answering, he pointed at my shirt and my eyes went to his. We were both wearing the exact same shirt. Then I remembered we both liked the same superhero._

_I scoffed. "Well I got this one first."_

"_No you didn't"_

"_Yes I did."_

_Skipping the bickering and all, we ended up in the Cullen's mansion. I ran up to Alice's room and found her and Rosalie there. (Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins and were adopted by the Cullens after their parents died in a plane crash when they were just two years old.)_

"_Hey guys, what's uuuuppp- oh what is that?" I asked them when I saw her drawer once full of toys full of so many make ups and other beauty paraphernalia._

"_We're playing make-over!" Alice and Rose skipped in delight._

_I threw them a disgusted look. "Nope, sorry count me out guys."_

_Alice and Rose's smile turned to a frown. "But Bella…"_

"_Please…you know I hate painting my face."_

_Rose nodded her head in defeat while Alice looked at me in a scary expression. "I knew you were gonna say that Bella, but whether you like it or not, we're going to play." And then I saw her waving a rope in her hand._

"_Alice…you wouldn't dare!"_

I shuddered at the memory. "Fine." I grumbled. As long as I don't have to be tied on a chair again. And believe me, for someone as little as Alice, she sure is strong, and good at tying knots.

**Edward's POV **

After a two long hours, I finally saw my home. Has it really been two years?

I got out from my baby and helped Emmett with my bags-yes bags- mostly full of the things my mom and sisters want me to buy. It was embarrassing recalling the times when I have to go to shops just to buy bags, shoes, clothes and accessories for _girls_.

"HEY EVERYONE, EDWARD'S HERE!" I heard Emmett bellow as he ran through the backdoor and before I could reach the front door, it was opened by my mom and dad.

"Edward! Welcome home honey, we missed you so much." Esme gave me a hug and so did Carlisle.

"I missed you too." I said after pulling away. "Where is everybody?"

And just to answer my question, I saw people parading down the stairs, first is Alice wearing a green dress escorted by Jasper and then Rosalie, wearing a scarlet cocktail dress with Emmett guiding her down the stairs. Is that everybody? Isn't she here?

"C'mon Alice, is this really necessary?" I heard the familiar bell-like voice call from upstairs.

"Bella, if you don't come down here, I'll use my rope on you again."

Then we heard shuffling and a loud thud. Everyone looked worried and about to laugh at the same time but after a few moments. There she was, clad in a simple but beautiful yellow sundress, her curled brown hair gently cascading on her back and the usual pink blush was visible in her face.

Bella Swan.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please review…**


	3. Author's Note-Please read

**AN: Hey there! I know you guys probably hate me for going awol on this story for almost (?) two years-give or take. I don't really have a valid excuse as to why I wasn't able to update except two things: first, the chapters I've written for both stories (most of it for IHYIAWOSILY) are G-O-N-E… GONE! **** or hopefully just misplaced somewhere on our family PC which is at our home where I only get to visit on vacation since I'm living away from home for college; second, things have been really busy but, I'll **_**try**_** my very best to update when I can, not giving you any promises that it would be **_**soon **_**so please be patient with me okay? I'm really sorry cause I know how it feels to wait for a story you're following for soooo long. So yeah that's all, I'll reread my stories hopefully to find the inspiration to write again since it's our break and all okay? **

**~jawe ^^,**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys, so…I updated! Which is an achievement for me. It's already past midnight here and the truth is, I planned to finish writing this chapter by tomorrow or the day after but, seeing those reviews I got from you guys, I was motivated to finish what I can just so I can give something back to you. Anyways, this should've been a longer chapter but since I want to post today, well you get the idea.**

**WARNING: this chapter was written by a caffeine-induced person, grammatical errors are bound to be present and, it might not be great…I'll just edit or add something after I review this again okay?**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own anything. I only own this story…**

**And don't forget…ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3-Lady Rainicorn**

BPOV

"Alice, you seriously can't expect me to wear these just to welcome that pig!" I gaped at Alice while I fist the yellow sundress she forced me to-not that it isn't pretty but it's _too_ pretty to be worn by me when a slip or a simple fall could lead to the destruction of this dress.

"Bella!" she gasped. "Don't call him that."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have…it would be an insult to all the wonderful pigs in the world." I quipped. She looked at me with one raised brow and just shook her head. "At least make me wear some flats please?" I begged, seeing as she won't let me wear anything normal.

"No."

"But Alice…"

"Well if you put it that way…_no_."

"Alice—"

"They're here!" Rose exclaimed from the door at the time we heard Emmet's: "HEY EVERYONE, EDWARD'S HERE!" cutting off what I was going to say.

Jazz and Em were upstairs in a flash, pulling both the girls for a quick kiss before guiding them downstairs.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, I checked my reflection once again just to be sure that nothing's amiss and that I was wearing _everything_ that I was supposed to…

_FLASHBACK_

_The shrill sound of my phone woke me up. Ugh. Groaning, I looked up at the clock on my bedside table which says it is seven in the morning which means whoever was calling should have a valid reason for interrupting my much needed weekend sleep._

"_**Good morning Bella." **__Alice practically sang on the phone._

"_Yes?"_

"_**Were you sleeping before I called"**_

"_No, I was just preparing for my mime recital before you called…what do you think Alice?!" I hissed at the receiver._

_Unfazed, she continued speaking. __**"Well good morning to you too grumpy head…listen, can I borrow your notes on English lit? I need to—"**_

_I cut her off just so she would stop talking. "Just come here and get the darn notes, it's the blue notebook in my backpack."_

"_**Great! I'm on my way…well technically—" **__I ended the call. Knowing Alice, she wouldn't stop talking until she gets here. I know I'm being rude but I'm not really at my best in the morning._

_*Doorbell rings*_

Well that was fast._ I thought. Why didn't Alice let herself in already? I didn't wait for an answer and just grabbed the notebook and bounded downstairs with every intention to: open door, shove notes to Alice, slam door to her face, jump on bed and dream of happy things._

_Opening the door, I was shocked to see Jerkward waiting outside instead of Alice. _

"_Alice sent me here to get the—" he began to say before he stopped and looked at me with wide eyes._

"_What? You've never seen a person who just got out of bed? Here are the notes. Get it and get out." I snapped, not really in the mood to argue with him._

_His surprised look was replaced by that arrogant smirk before he said, "Forgetting something?" while his eyes roamed down my body._

_I raised my eyebrows and followed his line of sight only to realize…sh!t._

"_Nice panties Lady Rainicorn" were the last words he said before my notebook collided with his face._

I blushed as I remembered that certain memory. What? I was fifteen back then and I really loved the show. I swear after what happened I always make sure that I sleep with sweat pants or shorts on. Of all the people to dress up to, why do I have to do it for the jerk-head? I'll probably embarrass myself in front of them again and I was so sure I'd be hearing a snide remark from mister Jerkass himself.

Knowing they can hear me downstairs, I tried to plead one last time but Alice just threatened me with the rope thing which erased all the inhibitions in my head and made me run for the stairs-not after tripping of course .".

Watching my feet trudge the steps one at a time, I finally made it down the stairs and looking up, my eyes met those emerald orbs I haven't seen for two years.

The eyes that held a mischievous glint. Eyes whose owner was the one and only Edward Cullen.

**AN: this chapter is dedicated to: **

**nolongerherewithus **

**twilight-saga-lover95**

**xHi-i'm-Bethx**

**Anonymous301**

**babeloun**

**NYlightsflicker **

**Eunice**

**Whose reviews inspired me to write…and to the readers of this story =]**

**READ AND REVIEW…**

**~Jawe**


End file.
